


Give Me Love

by DesperateTrencher



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Ed Sheeran - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Not Really Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesperateTrencher/pseuds/DesperateTrencher
Summary: Based off of Ed Sheeran's 'Give Me Love' music video





	

Vic loved getting drunk.

He figured it was because he knew he couldn't think when drunk. He stumbled into to his messy flat and fell down on his bed. He hissed as his shoulders hit the mattress. He sat back up and felt around to try and see what was wrong. 

After searching for a while and he found something poking out of his skin. He pulled at it and yelped in pain. He went over to his shattered mirror and tried to see what was sticking out of his back. He saw something white poking out from under his skin. 

"What did I take?" He asked himself. 

He went over to his supply table, where he had multiply screwdrivers and pliers. He picked up his smallest set of pliers and attempted to pull out the mysterious white thing 

He went to sleep to try to sleep off whatever he took. He couldn't sleep though. He got up half way through the night to go look in the mirror. He was shocked as he looked at his back. He looked like he was growing wings.

After 3 days not leaving his flat and getting use to his wings, he decided what to do. He finished craving his last arrow and set off. 

All he ever wanted in his life was to be loved. It's why he always got drunk. He never wanted to think about how lonely or how unloved he was. He was never loved by his parents, they only loved his little brother. He understood why, he was great. Much better than him. But, he decided he never wanted anyone to feel like that, so he would become an angel of love. Shooting people with his arrows so they could be happy. 

The first night he went out, it was raining, hard. As he was on his way to find shelter, he bumped into a guy and he dropped his bow. The guy bent down to pick it up and when he reached Vic's eye level, Vic froze. He had the bluest eyes, and the palest skin and jet black long hair that framed his face perfectly. The man handed the bow back to Vic who took it and realized how stupid he was being. 

He mumbled a thanks, trying not to notice how the guy was smiling at him, and trying even harder not to think about how beautiful it was. 

He sat in a old abandoned house and looked out a tiny door from the top floor and saw two girls walking alone, he saw how the one in the fur coat was looking at the other girl and he pulled back his arm before firing. He saw the bow hit her directly in the back and she stopped. The second girl looked back and asked her what was wrong before the girl in the fur coat pushed the other girl against the brick wall behind him and kissed her. He stood up after he saw it was going well and walked away. 

He walked back to his flat and saw two people walking near him and he watched. They were obviously on a date and he knew that neither would kiss the other, even though they both wanted too. He grabbed an arrow and pulled his arm back before firing. He saw them look at eachother before the boy pulled the girl into a kiss, he smiled and walked inside. 

That was all he did for the next week, go out at night and helped people fall in love. He went out one night but stopped at a coffee shop and ordered just a black coffee. He sat down and waited before he looked up and saw the guy with the blue eyes looking at him, the guy quickly look away when he saw Vic notice him looking and Vic swore he saw him blush. He took his coffee and got out as fast as he could. 

He went to a rave and danced and drank as much as he could, maybe taking a few pills. He saw some people who he decided to use arrows on, two girls, a boy and a girl, and a couple others. But he got sad looking at them, so he took some more pills and drank another beer before he left.

Walking down the side walk he saw three people, two boys and a girl. He pulled out an arrow and fired it at one of the guys, who after being hit, stood up straighter and kissed the girl. The other guy, who was quite confused, got hit a couple seconds later and pulled they guy of the girl before kissing her himself. 

Vic nodded and walked away. He stood on his stoop for a while, he saw his neighbor come out and try to speak to him, but he just turned the key in his lock and entered. 

He sat down on his bed and looked at his arrow pouch, noticing he only had one left, he held it and cried. He wanted to be loved so badly, just so so badly. He loved helping people out, but he hated it just as much as he loved it because why couldn't he have it too?

He put the arrow up to his chin and took a deep breathe before plunging it into his skull.

~~~~~~~

Kellin stepped out of his police car, with his coffee that he had gotten three hours ago and still hadn't finished. He nodded towards his partner Jack "What do we have?" He asked.

Jack shrugged and said, "Probably just another overdose, captain says you're in charge. I've already talked to the neighor who reported it, go in and see." Jack opened the door, Kellin thanked him and walked in.

He tugged and the collar of his uniform, which he hated deeply, and tried to find the bedroom. When he did, he slowly opened the door and gasped. He dropped his coffee and stared at the sight before him. 

It was the pretty man that Kellin had been seeing around town all month. He slowly walked towards the bed, tears coming to his eyes, that was crazy. He didn't even know the guy, but that didn't stop Kellin from feeling like he had a connection to him. He sat down on the bed and stroked his hair, and looked at the arrow going through his chin and shuddered at the thought of how much force that that would have to take. 

He continued to stroke his hair, barley noticing when the arrow disappeared, but when he did, he stopped his actions, and stared. He felt the man begin to stir and he grabbed his shoulder and turned him over. 

~~~~~~~

Vic's eyes slowly opened and it was blurry, but he saw the guy with the beautiful eye staring and shaking him. He smiled. It worked.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FOjdXSrtUxA


End file.
